staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lipca 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Telezakupy 06:45 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.2; serial komediowy prod. USA 07:10 Więzy krwi; odc.3; 2000 serial prod. TVP (stereo); wyk: Krzysztof Jasiński, Barbara Krafftówna, Artur Dziurman, Joanna Brodzik 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc.2250; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Łatek; odc.36 - Niewidzialny Łatek; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Telewakacje; Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Telewakacje; Papirus; odc.39 - Pióro Bogini Sprawiedliwości; (Papyrus); serial animowany prod. francuskiej (stereo) 09:55 Telewakacje; Raj; magazyn katolicki 10:25 Telewakacje; Piątka detektywów; odc.10 - Kłopoty; serial prod. angielskiej stereo 10:50 Telewakacje; Leśne studio; odc.1 - Na co chorują kamienie; film animowany dla dzieci 11:00 Uważaj niebezpieczeństwo; odc.4/10 - Sama w domu; widowisko edukacyjne 11:15 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Catragena.Hiszpańska twierdza na Karaibach; (Schaetze der Welt); cykl dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 11:30 Kitty Hawk - pierwszy samolot.Droga braci Wright do wynalazku; cz.2-ost.; film dok.prod.USA 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Nash Bridges; odc.8; serial prod.USA (za zgodą rodziców) 13:05 Żyjąca Europa; odc.4/8 - Wody śródlądowe; serial dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 14:05 Plebania; odc.372; serial TVP stereo 14:30 Plebania; odc.373; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 15:40 Klan; odc.773; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2250; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Sąsiedzi; Przebudzony talent; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 18:25 Eurobiznes czyli poradnik dla małych i średnich przedsiębiorców; odc.2/5 18:30 Lato za kierownicą 18:45 Co by tu jeszcze...przeboje kabaretu; odc.2 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pszczółka Maja; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:09 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Śmiech do łez; Żandarm w Nowym Jorku; Le gandarme a New York; 1965 komedia prod.franuskiej; reż: Jean Girault; wyk: Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad,Michel Galabru 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22:40 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23:25 Monitor Wiadomości 23:40 Biznes - perspektywy 23:50 Kino sąsiadów; Mama; Mama; 1999 film fab.prod.rosyjskiej (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Denis Jewstigniejew; wyk: Nonna Mordiukova,Oleg Mienszykov,Jewgienij Mironov 01:30 5 minut przed gwizdkiem; 1988 film fab. prod. polskiej (64'); reż: Mirosław Gronowski; wyk: Marian Opania, Jerzy Bończak, Antonina Girycz, Aleksandra Konieczna, Adam Ferency 02:35 Studio sport; Copa America; Brazylia-Chile 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic; magazyn 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.65 - Zaborcza zazdrość; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Lato bez granic; magazyn 10:00 Studio sport; Copa America; Urugwaj-Meksyk, Argentyna-Ekwador (skróty) 11:30 Tylko tato; odc.2/13 - Tadeusz; telenowela dok. Lidii Dudy /stereo/ 12:00 Przystanek praca; magazyn 12:10 Geniusz przyrody; odc.3/13 - Liny,sieci i węzły; serial dokumentalny prod. hiszpańskiej /stereo/ 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Maggie; odc.19/22; 1998 serial komediowy prod. USA 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Dziewczyna i chłopak; odc.4/6 - Dochodzenie; serial TVP 14:25 Rodzina Kanderów; odc.10/12 - Odwiedziny.Rok 1971; 1988 serial TVP 15:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Opolski smak; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; Profesor Dworniok; serial TVP 16:50 Najlepsze dokumenty świata; Rosja - ziemia carów; cz.1 862-1584 Od Wikingów do Iwana Groźnego; (Russia - Land of the Tsars); 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. USA 17:40 Droga do Aten; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:57 Pogoda 19:05 M jak miłość; odc.191; serial TVP stereo 19:55 M jak miłość; odc.192; serial TVP /stereo/ 20:44 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:50 Niech żyją satyrycy; Tadeusza nikt nie rusza czyli 30 lat Drozdy w służbie telewizji; cz.1 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Z Archiwum X; odc.16/21; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 23:25 Niech żyją satyrycy; Tadeusza nikt nie rusza czyli 30 lat Drozdy w służbie telewizji; cz.2 00:15 Studio sport; Copa America; Paragwaj - Kostaryka 02:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 06:45 TV Market 07:00 Yu-gi-oh! (4) 07:30 Benny Hill (40) 08:00 Ally McBeal (73) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza (18) 09:25 Zostać miss (9) 10:20 Świat według Kiepskich 10:50 Idol Extra 11:35 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (27) 12:05 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic 3 (45) 13:00 Domowa kawiarenka (48) 13:30 TV Market 13:45 Przygody Jackie Chana (70) 14:15 Benny Hill (41) 14:45 Awantura o kasę 15:45 Informacje 16:10 Exclusive 16:30 Daleko od noszy (8) 17:00 Ally McBeal (74) 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza (19) 18:30 Informacje, Sport, Pogoda 19:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (6) 20:00 Dyżur 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich (3) 21:00 Z archiwum X (96) 22:00 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (16) 22:35 Daleko od noszy (9) 23:05 Biznes Informacje 23:30 Quintet - film fantastyczny, USA 1979 01:45 House Night TVN 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Uwaga! 07:30 Zdradzona miłość (19) 08:20 Miasteczko (4) 09:00 Tele gra 10:00 Rozmowy w toku 10:55 Szybka forsa 11:55 Telesklep 12:15 Droga do gwiazd 13:20 Na Wspólnej (177) 13:50 Na Wspólnej (178) 14:15 Na Wspólnej (179) 14:40 Zaklęte serce (96) 15:25 Brygada ratunkowa 4 (23) 16:20 Zdradzona miłość (20) 17:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 18:00 Rozmowy w toku 19:00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:10 To moje dziecko - film obyczajowy, USA 1985 22:10 Detektyw 22:40 Cela 23:10 Akta zbrodni 23:35 Alfabet mafii 00:05 Kasia i Tomek 2 (54) 00:35 Red Light 01:35 Uwaga! 02:00 Nic straconego TVP 3 Szczecin 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Wakacje 8.00 Echo Bałtyku 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Świat sportów wodnych (1/10) - serial 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Prognoza pogody 9.40 Trójkowy składak filmowy 9.40 Rodzina hartów na dzikim zachodzie (11/15) - film fabularny 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Blues: Tadeusz Nalepa 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Tramp i dyktator - film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 14.00 Zaproszenie 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 15.00 Trójkowy składak filmowy - Zwiastun 15.00 Tajemnica sagali (3/14) - serial 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Kronika regionalna 15.50 Gość Trójki 16.00 Chwila kultury 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Trójkowe trzy po trzy 17.00 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Artwizje 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Wakacje 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Magazyn reporterów 19.15 Na afiszu 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.00 Na afiszu 22.05 Wakacje 22.15 Gwiazdy sportu - felieton 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Księżycowe Kino Trójki: Szalone przygody niezwykłego tatusia - film fabularny 0.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.35 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek! The Cat - anim. 8.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (62) - serial 9.00 Daję słowo 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (67) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Cud miłości (197) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P - magazyn 12.45 Modna moda 13.15 Muzyczne listy 14.00 V.I.P. (16) - serial 15.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (68) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.30 Cud miłości (198) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Reporter 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo 19.00 Miłość czy kochanie (12) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (10) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 Pierwsza liga - komediodramat, USA 1989 23.50 Wolny strzelec - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999 1.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.20 Sztukateria - mag. 2.45 KINOmaniak - mag. 3.10 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 5.35 Telegra 6.35 Telesklep 7.10 Luz we dwóch (17) - serial komediowa, USA 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (19) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.30 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (53) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Miłość I nienawiść (88) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Nie ma sprawy (9) - serial komediowa, USA 11.05 Ścieżki miłości (20) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (54) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (89) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Wltchblade - Piętno mocy l (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (10) - serial komediowa, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (49) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Zbrodniczy plan - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. Elizabeth Montgomery, Robert Foxworth, Howard Rollins, Maureen O'Sullivan 22.05 Ptaki nocy (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Historia pewnego morderstwa - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Gregory Allan Williams, Ron Beattie, Gerry Becker 1.00 Cztery dni we wrześniu - film sensacyjny, Brazylia-USA 1997, reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Alan Arkin, Fernanda Torres, Pedro Cardoso, Luiz Fernando Guimaraes 3.00 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Hasło; 1976 film fab. prod. polskiej (54'); reż: Henryk Bielski; wyk: Wirgiliusz Gryń, Ewa Żukowska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Jerzy Turek, Ewa Ziętek 06:55 Festiwale, festiwale; Plecie się życie...czyli jubileusz 80-lecia Aliny Janowskiej; cz.2; stereo; wyk: Stefania Grodzieńska, Stanisłąwa Celińska, Urszula Dudziak, Wojciech Młynarski i inni 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Radio Romans; odc.7/32 - Kowboj (29'); serial TVP 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka; Igrzyska; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:55 Witaj przygodo!; Podróż za jeden uśmiech; odc.1/7 - Pechowy dzień (27'); 1971 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Henryk Gołębiowski, Filip Łobodziński 09:20 Witaj przygodo!; Śpiewaj z nami; program dla dzieci 09:30 Witaj przygodo!; Spacery z dziadkiem; program dla dzieci 09:45 Witaj przygodo!; Wyspa przygód; odc.2/52 - Na mnie nie licz (24'); serial prod. australijskiej 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:25 Warto wiedzieć; Sekrety zdrowia; A może to kręgosłup; magazyn 10:45 Warto wiedzieć; Wyprzedzić chorobę; Rób co chcesz tylko nie pal; magazyn 11:05 Warto wiedzieć; Stacja PRL; Obyczaje i moda 11:40 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Przedrostkowe niuanse; program prof. Jana Miodka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zapis czasu; Prawdy, bujdy, czarne dziury...; Śladami Vincenza; film dok.Waldemara Czechowskiego 13:10 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 13:25 Nowa Tradycja; Koncert braci Golec 14:10 Malarz ekranu; reportaż Michała Fajbusiewicza 14:35 Groch i kapusta; Od Kopernika do podróżnika; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Radio Romans; odc.7/32 - Kowboj (29'); serial TVP 15:35 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Maciek Maleńczuk; (stereo) 16:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wakacje ze smakiem; magazyn 16:30 Witaj przygodo!; Podróż za jeden uśmiech; odc.1/7 - Pechowy dzień (27'); 1971 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Henryk Gołębiowski, Filip Łobodziński 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Hasło; 1976 film fab. prod. polskiej (54'); reż: Henryk Bielski; wyk: Wirgiliusz Gryń, Ewa Żukowska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Jerzy Turek, Ewa Ziętek 18:25 Eurofolk Sanok; Shannon; koncert 18:50 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 19:15 Dobranocka; Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem; odc.1/7 Niesforny kotek; serial animowany prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:09 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Radio Romans; odc.7/32 - Kowboj (29'); serial TVP 20:40 Zapis czasu; Prawdy, bujdy, czarne dziury...; Śladami Vincenza; film dok.Waldemara Czechowskiego 21:40 Lato z klasyką; Przeboje Straussów pod batutą Jerzego Maksymiuka; /stereo/ 22:35 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 VIII Zjazd Nauczycieli Polonijnych; reportaż 23:45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; Wyspa przygód; odc.2/52 - Na mnie nie licz (24'); serial prod. australijskiej 01:10 Śpiewaj z nami; program dla dzieci 01:20 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem; odc.1/7 - Nisforny kotek; serial animowany prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:04 Pogoda dla kierowców 02:05 Radio Romans; odc.7/32 - Kowboj (29'); serial TVP 02:35 Zapis czasu; Prawdy, bujdy, czarne dziury...; Śladami Vincenza; film dok.Waldemara Czechowskiego 03:35 Groch i kapusta; Od Kopernika do podróżnika; magazyn 04:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Hasło; 1976 film fab. prod. polskiej (54'); reż: Henryk Bielski; wyk: Wirgiliusz Gryń, Ewa Żukowska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Jerzy Turek, Ewa Ziętek 04:55 Festiwale, festiwale; Plecie się życie...czyli jubileusz 80-lecia Aliny Janowskiej; cz.2; stereo; wyk: Stefania Grodzieńska, Stanisłąwa Celińska, Urszula Dudziak, Wojciech Młynarski i inni 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Łapu capu - magazyn 07:10 Nie przegap 07:20 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Teletubbies (6) - serial dla dzieci Wielka Brytania 1997 08:30 Grzmiący Ptak - film dokumentalny Niemcy 2003 09:30 Bob Roberts - film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania/USA 1992 11:15 Trzej królowie - komedia Francja 2001 12:55 Klakier - dramat psychologiczny Polska 1982 14:25 Rydwany ognia - dramat psychologiczny Wielka Brytania 1981 16:30 Żar - dramat USA 2002 18:05 Brakujące ogniwo - film fantastyczny USA 1988 19:35 Teletubbies (6) - serial dla dzieci Wielka Brytania 1997 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:40 Nie przegap 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Detektyw Monk 2 (11) - serial kryminalny USA 2003 21:55 Ach, ten Bush! (2) - serial kom. USA 2001 22:25 American Psycho II - horror USA 2002 23:55 Człowiek bez przeszłości - film obyczajowy Finlandia/Niemcy/Francja 2002 01:30 Synalek - thriller USA 1993 02:55 Wschodzące słońce - film sensacyjny USA 1993 Hallmark Channel 02:30 Pamiętna wizyta - dramat USA 2003 04:15 Psychologia stosowana - dramat USA 1998 06:00 Moby Dick (1) - film przygodowy USA 1998 07:30 River Street - film obyczajowy Australia 1997 09:00 Wielki skok - komedia sensacyjna USA/Francja/Wielka Brytania 1987 10:45 Detektyw w sutannie 3 (1) - serial sensac. USA 1989 11:45 Moby Dick (1) - film przygodowy USA 1998 13:15 Rodzina Sary. Skowronek - film obycz. USA 1993 15:00 River Street - film obyczajowy Australia 1997 16:30 Wielki skok - komedia sensacyjna USA/Francja/Wielka Brytania 1987 18:15 Detektyw w sutannie 3 (1) - serial sensac. USA 1989 19:15 Więcej niż widzieć - dramat Kanada 2003 21:00 Jordan 1 (5) - serial kryminalny USA 2001 22:00 11 września, Waszyngton: Czas kryzysu - dramat USA/Kanada 2003 00:15 Legenda Jacka Cadillaca - dramat USA 1998 01:45 Jordan 1 (5) - serial kryminalny USA 2001 02:30 Więcej niż widzieć - dramat Kanada 2003 HBO 04:15 Gwiazdy Hollywood - film dokumentalny USA 2002 04:40 Volpone - komedia Francja 2003 06:30 Tom i Thomas - film obyczajowy Holandia 2002 08:20 Duma i uprzedzenie - komedia USA 2003 10:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy USA 2004 10:30 Rudolf, czerwononosy renifer, i wyspa zaginionych zabawek - film animowany USA 2001 11:45 Festiwal w Cannes - komedia USA 2001 13:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy USA 2004 13:55 Silny jak lew - film dla dzieci Szwecja 2002 15:30 Pies, który czynił cuda - film obyczajowy USA 2003 17:05 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy Polska 2004 17:40 Elina - film obyczajowy Szwecja/Finlandia 2002 19:00 Tom i Thomas - film obyczajowy Holandia 2002 21:00 Opowieść wojenna - komedia Wielka Brytania 2002 22:50 Lochy i smoki - film fantastyczny USA/Czechy 2000 00:40 Tylko ona - komedia Wielka Brytania/Francja 2002 02:15 Pomówienie - dramat USA 2002 03:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy USA 2004 Europa Europa 14:00 Żandarm się żeni - komedia Francja/Włochy 1965 15:30 Kanibale - dramat Włochy 1970 17:00 Cudowni mężczyźni z korbką - komedia Czechosłowacja 1978 18:25 Aktor - komedia Francja 1948 20:00 Seks i śmierć Szkocja 2000 20:15 Grubas i spaślaczka Irlandia 2001 20:30 W poszukiwaniu błękitu - dramat Szwajcaria/Włochy/Francja 2000 21:55 Terytorium Komanczów - dramat wojenny Francja/Hiszpania/Niemcy 1997 23:30 Czy pamiętasz Dolly Bell? - dramat Jugosławia 1981 01:20 Okolica - dramat Rosja 1998